Honestly
by Kimi Furukawa
Summary: A Gray Fullbuster nunca se le ha dado bien ser honesto consigo mismo. Si a petición de Erza, intentara serlo, ¿se encontraría Juvia afectada? Lime.
1. Decisión

»A Gray Fullbuster nunca se le ha dado bien ser honesto consigo mismo. Si a petición de Erza, intentara serlo, ¿se encontraría Juvia afectada? Lime.

•

•

•

•

•

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son originarios

de la maravillosa mente de Hiro

Mashima-sensei.

La historia y el desarrollo de esta, es

totalmente mío.

**Narrador:** Gray Fullbuster

[Sueños escritos en 3a persona]

**Número de palabras: **794

**Pairing: **Gray F. x Juvia L.

[Gruvia]

**Nota: **Los pensamientos y sueños están

escritos en _cursiva. _Las cosas a resaltar

en **negrita.** Lo demás está escrito normal.

**Rated:** T

•

•

•

•

•

Capítulo 1. Decisión.

* * *

_ Los gemidos de la chica junto con los roncos jadeos del joven, inundaban la estancia. Ambos se movían frenética y acompasadamente __entre un mar de sábanas. Cogidos de las manos — totalmente unidos — se acercaban más y más a un paraíso llamado orgasmo. Entre los __ardientes besos que el mago le propinaba, ella suspiraba: ''Gray-sama, Gray-sama...''_

* * *

Abro los ojos de par en par, y, mientras estos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, bostezo. En ese instante, la imagen de Juvia desnuda debajo de mí, me viene a la mente. Por culpa de sueños como ese, llevo desde que empezaron los Juegos Mágicos sin dormir. Y siempre aparece Juvia en ellos. Soy un degenerado. Aún un poco desorientado, intento levantarme, pero una fuerte presión en el pantalón me alerta de _mi estado_. Suelto una maldición entre dientes. Esto otra vez no, por favor. Decido darme una ducha fría. Tal vez, el agua helada calme el ferviente calor que siento entre mis piernas. Odio el calor. Y más si me lo provoca ella. Pasados unos minutos bajo el líquido que me recuerda tanto a la peliazul —_tch, ¿por qué está siempre __en mi cabeza?_— averiguo que mi mano va a tener que entrar en juego si quiero _aliviarme_. Aún con el pelo mojado y mi acosadora en mente, bajo a la cafetería del hotel. Pido el primer refresco que se me viene a la mente y salgo a la terraza. Sé a quién voy a encontrarme ahí. Me dirá lo mismo que todas las noches, que sea honesto, que me replantee lo que siento por Juvia. Pero mis pasos me han llevado hacia Erza y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— Sabía que vendrías. — dice serena mientras mira la bella ciudad de Crocus.

— Y yo sabía que estarías aquí. — contesto con mi usual tono de voz.

— A ver si adivino, no puedes dormir por **Juvia**, pero **tu** orgullo no te deja admitirlo. — un escalofrío recorrie mi cuerpo, ¿desde cuándo la monstruosa Titania se había convertido en mi consejera sentimental?

— Erza... — murmuro. Suena molesta, realmente molesta.

— ¿Qué? Ahora me dirás que es mentira, como **siempre**. Y volverás a **tu** cama y soñarás con **ella**. Y mañana, le romperás el corazón, como haces todas las veces que se te acerca, y llorará, **sí**, porque sé que lo hace. No es una insensible como **tú**. Y mientras, tu orgullo seguirá prohibiéndote saber qué sientes en realidad. Sé honesto contigo mismo de una vez por todas, Gray. — [N del T: Erza pone énfasis en las palabras en negrita] Scarlett había estallado. Y mientras yo trato de intuir el por qué de su enojo, ella se da la vuelta y se va.

Yo soy honesto conmigo mismo, ¿verdad? Sé que no me gusta Juvia. De ningún modo podría gustarme ella. Es tan acosadora que ni se me pasa por la cabeza. Pero, ¿y esos sueños? Puedo sonar pervertido, pero los disfruto. Aunque me molesta que sea ella. Bueno, no es que me moleste, es que me siento mal al hacerlo, pensando en ella y... creo que me estoy yendo del tema. ''_Le romperás el corazón_'' , ''_Y llorará, sí, porque sé que lo hace_'' son las frases que me hacen pensar de verdad. ¿Tan mal la trato? Yo... no lo hago a conciencia. Quiero decir, no es que no me guste, digo, que no me caiga mal, pero a veces es tan cansina... ¿Y llora por mí? Eso es malo. No quiero que llore. No. No. Y no. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, preocupándome por Juvia. Tal vez debería ser totalmente honesto conmigo, aunque fuese para que chica de agua no sufriese.

Miro la lata del refresco. Debí haberla aplastado en algún momento de la noche sin haberme dado cuenta.

•

•

•

•

•

** Moshi, moshi~ ****Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic: Honestly. ****Realmente, me vino la inspiración en clase de Sociales, pero el profesor ****me vigilaba y no fui capaz de escribir esas cosas tan pervertidas en mi libreta, ****de modo que cuando acabó la clase, me pasé el patio escribiendo un borrador. ****Sé que estoy loca, pero es lo que me gusta hacer. Escribir. ****¡Un besazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Confusión

»A Gray Fullbuster nunca se le ha dado bien ser honesto consigo mismo. Si a petición de Erza, intentara serlo, ¿se encontraría Juvia afectada? Lime.

•

•

•

•

•

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son originarios

de la maravillosa mente de Hiro

Mashima-sensei.

La historia y el desarrollo de esta, es

totalmente mío.

**Narrador:** Gray Fullbuster

[Sueños escritos en 3a persona]

**Número de palabras: **794

**Pairing: **Gray F. x Juvia L.

[Gruvia]

**Nota: **Los pensamientos y sueños están

escritos en _cursiva. _Las cosas a resaltar

en **negrita.** Lo demás está escrito normal.

**Rated:** T

•

•

•

•

•

Capítulo 2. Confusión.

* * *

Mientras me bebo de un trago el sexto café que me he tomado esta tarde, reflexiono. Realmente Erza tiene capacidad de convicción. Le pido a la camarera otro vaso de esa sustancia que me mantuvo despierto la noche pasada, cuando esculpí hielo hasta hartarme de él. La apodada Titania me dijo '_'Si no puedes expresarte con palabras, sólo demuéstralo'_' . Y, no sé si fue esa la razón o que me negué a soñar de esa manera tan sucia con la peliazul [cosa que pasaba cada vez que cierro los ojos], que decidí hacerle un regalo a la chica. El resultado está envuelto en un papel rojo con un lazo verde, cortesía de Lucy, quien se ofreció voluntaria a envolver ese trozo de hielo que decidirá mi futuro con la maga de agua. Creo... que me estoy empezando a parecer a los tíos de las películas románticas que a veces les dan por ver a las chicas del gremio.

Sé que Erza no vendrá, pues tenía que hablar de no sé qué asuntos con Ultear. Se cree que me lo he tragado. Ahora estará celebrando su amor correspondido con Jellal. _Te quiero _y esas cosas que se dicen los enamorados. Bien por ellos, pero el que está jodido soy yo.

Tengo encontrar algún modo de darle la pulsera a Juvia. Sí, porque se la tengo que dar. Si no, a parte de haberme pasado la madrugada en vela, mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. Cuento con los dedos las noches que he pasado sin dormir. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Fijo la mirada en el paquete que lleva escrito el nombre de la maga de agua. Suspiro. De mañana no pasa. Se lo daré.

Camino firmemente hacia mi dormitorio cuando un gran estruendo me sobresalta. Sin evitarlo, abro la puerta de la habitación. Sé de sobra que este pasillo entero está reservado para los miembros de Fairy Tail, así que no me importa ayudar. Bajo un montón de cajas de cartón, un mechón de pelo azul sobresale. _Que sea Wendy, por favor, _es el primer pensamiento que me viene a la mente. Sé que es algo egoísta, pero no me gustaría que Juvia estuviese ahí abajo. Gimiendo de dolor y...sangrando._ Sangrando. _Con rapidez muevo las cajas, las pateo, no sé cómo, pero me libero de ellas. Y efectivamente, mi peor pesadilla — y nunca mejor dicho — está ahí, con la parte superior de la ceja herida.

— Oi, Juvia, voy a por el botiquín. — le digo mientras se incorpora. Se pasa un dedo por encima del ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? — sin responderle, salgo que la estancia y me dirijo a la enfermería.

Cojo la primera caja blanca con una cruz roja que veo, y me dirijo de nuevo donde se encuentra ella. ¿Le doy el regalo ahora? No sería un momento apropiado, ¿verdad?_ Juvia, aquí tienes_ o _Toma, Juvia, para ti_. No sé qué frase emplear. Es patético.

Cuando llego al cuarto, decido olvidar esas tonterías para ocuparme de la chica que está sentada en la cama, limpiándose la ceja con un pañuelo de papel. Sangra demasiado.

— ¿Estás mareada? — ella me mira, dudosa. — ¿Lo estás? — insisto.

— N-No.

Aún sin estar muy convencido, desvío la mirada para buscar una tirita y alcohol. Limpio su frente con cuidado y le aplico el líquido. Es difícil concentrarse con sus quejidos de niña pequeña, que contribuyen a que la sangre golpee con fuerza mi cara. Suena como los gemidos de mis sueños, y eso no ayuda._ Pervertido. Depravado. Demente, _me digo. Una vez tratada su herida, alza su dedo índice hasta mis ojos.

— Esto me duele c-casi más que el o-ojo... — dice tímida. Le doy una sonrisa, con la que pretendo infundirle ánimos, o paciencia, pero se queda en una mueca de nerviosismo. Curo su dedo.

— Ya... — levanto la cabeza hacia ella. — ...está.

Durante unos minutos, nos observamos. Trato de encontrar la respuesta del por qué me gusta tanto en sus brillantes ojos azules. Temblando levemente, pasa los dedos pulgares por la cuenca de mis ojos, es decir, por el morado de mis ojeras.

— ¿Gray-sama no duerme bien? — habla como si no le importara estar a dos centímetros de mi cara. No le respondo. — Podría dormir con Juvia si quiere... ya sabe, los dos... juntos... — se sonroja.

Ante la ocurrencia de Juvia, sólo puedo sonreírle.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger esto? — cambio de tema.

— Juvia lo organizará más tarde, no se preocupe.

— Está bien. Pues nos vemos mañana. — me despido.

Salgo de la habitación pensando en lo cobarde que me siento en estos instantes. Llevo toda la semana culpándome por ser tan frío con ella, y sin embargo, lo he vuelto a hacer. Para colmo, no le he dado la pulsera que le había hecho. Joder. ¿Y el amor es bonito? Una mierda.

**{POV narrador}**

— ¿Are? ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta Juvia mientras mira el paquete que el mago se había dejado en la habitación. Lee lo que pone en la parte trasera del envoltorio. _Juvia_. La letra descuidada le hace pensar que la ha escrito Gray. Sin apenas pensar, abre el regalo que supuestamente es para ella.

Lo primero que atisba a ver es hielo. Cómo no, es la magia del _amor de su vid_a, como acostumbra a llamarlo. Poco a poco, descubre la pulsera totalmente. _Preciosa_, es lo que piensa al verla. Es exactamente igual que el vínculo de conexión de sentimientos con los que Meredy, en Tenroujima, les unió temporalmente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, ¿ne?~

— ¡Gray-sama ama a Juvia! — grita felizmente.

* * *

Cuando se acuesta en la cama, agita su muñeca en alto. Definitivamente, está loca por Gray.

Se duerme plácidamente, fantaseando con el día de su boda y quién sabe qué más.

•

•

•

•

•

** Moshi, moshi~ Siento la tardanza, pero hubieron problemas con mi internet y no pude publicarlo. Creo que no ha estado muy entretenido, pero aún queda el próximo capítulo. Espero que me quede un poquito mejor que este e.e**

**Mis agradecimientos a Lee Ab Koi, Rita Uchiha Namikaze y a MinakoAndMeredy. Arigato!**

**Un besazo. Nos leemos pronto, ¿sí?~ Ja ne!**


	3. Tarde de llantos, besos y sonrisas

»A Gray Fullbuster nunca se le ha dado bien ser honesto consigo mismo. Si a petición de Erza, intentara serlo, ¿se encontraría Juvia afectada? Lime.

•

•

•

•

•

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son originarios

de la maravillosa mente de Hiro

Mashima-sensei.

La historia y el desarrollo de esta, es

totalmente mío.

**Narrador:** Gray Fullbuster

[Sueños escritos en 3a persona]

**Número de palabras: **794

**Pairing: **Gray F. x Juvia L.

[Gruvia]

**Nota: **Los pensamientos y sueños están

escritos en _cursiva. _Las cosas a resaltar

en **negrita.** Lo demás está escrito normal.

**Rated:** T

•

•

•

•

•

Capítulo 3. Tarde de llantos, besos y sonrisas.

* * *

— Disculpe, ¿ha visto una pulsera así? Es que perdí una igual... — pregunto exhausto. Me he recorrido, tal vez, todos los locales de Crocus que he visitado desde que llegué.

— No, lo siento. — y de nuevo, alguien me responde negativamente. ¿Dónde cojones está la pulsera? Me niego a pasarme media noche en vela para hacer otra.

* * *

Sentado en un banco, reflexiono. He perdido la pulsera de Juvia. Sí, tal vez tenga una igual, pero de eso se trata, ¿ne? Para estar unidos debemos tener los dos el conector, en este caso, el objeto que perdí hace un día. Si le doy la mía, no es lo mismo.

La última vez que sostuve el paquete entre mis manos fue en el bar, antes de curar a la chica de agua. ¿Qué hice con ella? A saber... Lo peor es que no he podido encontrar la ocasión de mostrarle mis sentimientos. Ahora que me he hecho a la idea de darle un regalo como muestra de amor, se me hace extraño declararme sin darle nada. Porque es verdad. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? Ni dinero, ni seguridad ni esas gilipolleces que necesitan los enamorados.

Un grupo de estudiantes pasa frente a mí. La mayoría de féminas no se esfuerzan en ocultar sus hemorragias nasales. Tch, qué molestas. Ya he afrontado el revuelo que causo entre las mujeres, pero deberían ponerse en mi piel, me agotan. Además, yo soy de Ju...Yo no soy de nadie, ¿vale?

Camino de nuevo hacia el hotel, y a pesar de sentir las miradas de esas niñas fijas en mi espalda, no me giro. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y sigo adelantando.

La primavera se acerca, y por eso, los árboles sakura está floreciendo. Se ven realmente hermosos.

— GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. — antes de identificar quién se ha lanzado a mis brazos, caigo al suelo. Y la chica que tengo sobre mí, también. — Juvia está tan feliz... — articula sus frases sin importarle apenas que nuestras bocas están demasiado cerca. Su sonrisa me encandila, sus finos y rosados labios me reclaman. Y de nuevo, su clara voz me saca de mis pensamientos. — ¡Gray-sama es tan perfecto! De verdad, Juvia no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo cuando lo abrió. Y luego se puso tan contenta que no pudo evitar gritar. Y hoy tenía que darle las gracias porque si no explotaba. — habla tan rápido que no la llego a entender.

— Espera, espera, habla más lento, ¿quieres? — le dije. De nuevo me salió ese tono de voz frío que siempre tenía y que tanto odiaba. Pero no lo hago adrede. Es como cuando me desnudo. Hablando de eso, ¿y mi ropa?

— Pues que... — me mostró su delgada muñeca. La pulsera que había buscado todo el día estaba ahí. Juvia la tenía puesta. — ...es perfecta. Se parece mucho al vínculo de conexión que Meredy-san creó para Juvia y para Gray-sama.

— ¿Q-Qué...¿Cómo la encontraste?

— Juvia vio un paquete que ponía su nombre en la habitación y no pudo evitar abrirlo. Pero si le molestó, Juvia puede ser castigada. — como si no hubiese dicho nada fuera de lo normal, ríe.

— Eh...no. — loca. Sí, la chica de la que estoy enamorado está loca. Demente. Le sonrío sinceramente. — Entonces, ¿te gusta?

— ¡Pues claro! Aún Juvia no puede creerse que se acordase tanto de cómo era la marca. — _Si tú supieras en todo lo que me fijo en tí..._ pensé. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo esa mueca de memo que se me quedaba cuando pensaba en la joven. — Pero... ¿por qué lo hizo? — preguntó mientras me incorporaba y la bajaba de mi regazo. — Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que no la amaba la semana pasada..._ ''— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama! — Yo no. — dije mientras me giraba, haciéndola caer. — Ahhh, es tan guapo incluso cuando critica a Juvia...'' _Sí, recuerdo eso como si hubiese pasado ayer. Ojalá no hubiese sido tan estúpido. Entonces, se me ocurre una idea.

— ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? — le pedí divertido.

— ¿El qué? ¿Que Juvia le ama? Es verdad, Juvia realmente lo ama. — un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— Dilo una vez más. — se siente tan bien eso de ser correspondido...

— Juvia...lo ama. — dice sin entender el por qué de repetirlo tantas veces.

— Otra vez.

— Que Juvia lo ama. — responde ya cansada — ¡Lo ama! ¡Lo ama! ¡Lo am-

Antes de que pueda acabar la frase, mis labios entran en contacto con los suyos. En el acto, tomo su mano y enlazo nuestros dedos. No me importa si hoy se acaba el mundo, si se me desgasta la boca, si mi lengua no se puede mover más. Sólo quiero pasar el resto de mis días así.

La falta de aire se hace evidente y nos separamos.

— Ahora dígalo usted. — dice Juvia después de observarnos unos minutos.

— Te amo. — una media sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Se acerca a mí y me da un corto beso en los labios. Es demasiado tierna. Sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas. — Oi, ¿por qué lloras? — es que la he vuelto a cagar o ¿qué?

— Juvia es demasiado feliz.

Suelto una carcajada, realmente, se entusiasma con cualquier cosa. Ella lo hace también.

* * *

Fue un día lleno de llantos, sonrisas y besos, recuerdo lo sucedido meses atrás. Y pensar que ahora estás en mi cama, dormida, acurrucada entre las sábanas... Supongo que mi peor pesadilla se hizo real. ¿Volverán esos sueños eróticos ahora que te tengo a mi disposición? En voz baja, me río. _A mi disposición..._ suena demasiado bien, ¿huh?

•

•

•

•

•

** Moshi, moshi~ Siento la tardanza [siempre digo lo mismo xD] Pero estuve ocupada y tal. Al menos espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. He tenido que buscar un hueco libre para escribir, y la verdad, está hecho con prisas, así que me disculpo si no cumplió vuestras espectativas. ¡Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo fic!**


End file.
